tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Player getting kicked when trying to make a disk drive. Help?
Hello. I'm running a tekkit server, with everything up-to-date as of today (October 2nd, 2012). One of the players is trying to make a computer, and therefore has to make a disk drive, first. When he tries to do so, he get's kicked. He's getting a java error, but I'm not sure exactly what is. (I'll get it from him as soon as I can.) Essentially, it was a pointer error. Essentially, he tries to click on an item in the crafting table and gets an end of stream. Does anybody have advice on where to start looking for the root of the problem? If anybody has experience a problem similar to this and has a solution, that would be great. Thanks for the quick reply! Here is the error that he gets: Connection lost... internal exception: java.lang.NullPointerException. It sounds like the app is looking for a resource it can't find, but is it something local or on the server? On the server, all it shows is an end of stream. Strangely, the player says that he doesn't run into the problem when he's playing technicpack single player. That seems to rule out the idea that this is a client app problem. Or is that not ncecessarily the case? Oh, and the player is trying to use redpower computers to do this. He says that he IS able to make ribbon cable, which also uses redpower computers. Heh. Of course, I tried it and it works. It looks to definitely be something specific to him, because just tossing the disk drive at him cause him to get disconnected. We're looking into a possible mis-match between the redpower.cfg file. Any other advice is still very welcome. Update: We tried replacing his redpower.cfg file with the one from the server, because they were using different IDs for different blocks, but that didn't help. I was able to make the disk drive, using his crafting table, but if I throw it at him, his copy of minecraft crashes. Any other ideas? Pretty please with redstone on top! Thanks in advance! :He can try redowloading the client and replace the files. I don't know what's going wrong, but it sounds like something was downloaded wrong (glitch maybe). Let us know what the error was when you get the chance. The Exterminator (talk • • ) 01:16, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm, is that Technic SSP or Tekkit SSP? Those are two separate mods and don't share the same files, so an error on one will not affect the other. Go ahead and check if it is server side by having someone else try to do the same thing and see if it happens to them as well. The Exterminator (talk • • ) 01:38, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't know man. Probably the best thing would to go to the official tekkit forums (I believe those exist) and ask them there. These forums are used only by us wikians, who provide the information resources on this site. I don't know what else to tell you though, unless someone else here is savvy with fixing errors. The Exterminator (talk • • ) 22:04, October 3, 2012 (UTC)